


D1stort

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Actor RPF, The Avengers RPF, thor rpf
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Collars, F/M, Fetish, Masturbation, Public Sex, Sexting, Spanking, Voyeurism, bdsm club, dom/sub dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long stint away from London, Tom returns home to D1stort, a fetish BDSM club and meets a woman like no other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D1stort

**Author's Note:**

> I know another one! I need to stop but meh.  
> warnings and tags will be added later as the story progresses.  
> this isn't real.  
> D1stort as far as i know is just a Terror EBM night in Mlebourne and has no affiliations with BDSM.  
> None of this happened, all fake, usual disclaimer, blah blah blah!

It was late, very late by some people’s standards but for the night clubbers and the party goers it was still very early.

Tom’s flight had gotten in the day before, early. He’d slept most of yesterday and today, but it was a Friday night and he hadn’t been in London for nearly two months, he needed to go out, needed to visit his favorite establishment.

He was dressed as immaculately as always, black slacks, freshly ironed, a deep maroon silk button down, rolled to his elbows with a black vest, to complete his three piece suit. He pulled on his trusty leather jacket and a pair of Italian leather boots before giving himself a quick once over in the hallway mirror, picking up a silver piece of jewelry and tucking it in his pocket, and heading out into the night.

The building wasn’t far but Tom always made sure to get a taxi up and around the long way before stopping a block away at a more popular bar. He never went inside.

He paid the driver, thanked him and waited until they drove off before heading down the road, keeping to the shadows, lest he be recognized by some flailing fangirls… again.

The building was brick, large and plain on the outside, but lush on the inside.

Tom entered the front door to the reception area, smiled at the girl behind the counter.

“Good evening, Sir, can I get you to sign in please?” She asked him.

“Of course,” He replied, signing in quickly and flashing his membership card.

“Do you require a change room?” She asked him, it was obvious he didn’t but they had to ask.

“No thank you, is it busy tonight?” He asked.

“No more than usual,” She smiled and the man at the second door smiled and let him pass.

Inside was a large bar along the right hand wall, polished silver counter top and colourful bottles.

The floor was a mix of black slate tile and lush red carpet, booths of red and black velvet lines the left hand side and a makeshift dance floor in between. At the back of the room was a grand staircase that led up to the second floor, filled with private rooms.

Tom grinned, he was home.

Home was of course D1stort, a BDSM club in the heart of London. There were clubs like this all over the world, called sister clubs, they catered for all sorts of turn ons and fun.

The greatest thing about D1stort was the anonymity, no one used their real names and if you knew someone from outside of the club as part of the membership rules you can not disclose this information or make mention of it.

Tom was certain most people here knew him, but no one ever mentioned it or called him by name, as were the rules.

Membership was a privilege that could very easily be revoked.

 

“Good evening My Lord,” a petite blonde in black lace and dark purple silk smiled coyly at him as he passed.

“Good evening Lela,” He smiled at her, continuing to the far end of the bar where he knew his friends would be.

“Lord Kallivoski,” A larger woman in black silk with a bright red PCV corset smiled and beckoned him over.

“Mistress Marsha,” He smiled taking her hand and kissing it softly. “Where’s James?” He asked.

“Outside probably, waiting for a friend of ours to arrive,” She grinned.

“Oh? A friend? or a _friend_?” Tom asked with a sly grin.

“Only a friend, she’s from Australia, visiting due to work reasons,” Marsha supplied.

“Has she been to a place like this before?” Tom asked, catching the bar keeps eye and ordering a coke.

“She helps run the sister club in Australia,” Marsha told him with a wink.

“Oh, wow, so I take it she’s very…” he paused searching for the right word. “Skilled?”

“Very,” Marsha agreed before her eyes lit up.

“Lord Kallivoski!” James grinned at his old friend.

“It’s been a while,” He smiled to Tom.

“Indeed, I’ve been out of the country,” Tom explained, his eyes moving to the beautiful woman next to his friend.

“Lord Kallivoski, this is Lady Psycho, Lady, Lord Kallivoski,” James introduced them.

“My Lady,” Tom put on his most charming smile and kissed the back of her hand.

“It’s wonderful to meet you My Lord,” She smiled.

“I must confess, I’m a little confused,” He said to the trio. “Introduced as a dom, but dressed as an uncollared sub?” He asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I’m a switch,” Lady smiled. “Happy to mingle as a dom until I find someone suitable to collar me for a night, or until I collar someone,” She explained.

Tom smiled warmly at her.

“Sounds very interesting, I’ve never submitted myself,” He told her.

“It’s a unique experience, perhaps one day you’ll find someone you trust enough to submit to, if even for a night.”

“Perhaps,” He agreed. “Can I buy you a drink?” He offered.

Lady smiled.

“I would like that, thank you,” She grinned coyly at him.

Marsha and James smiled at the two, knowingly before leaving them to their courtship.

“What would you like?” Tom asked as they took seats at the bar.

“Just a lemonade for me please, I don’t drink outside of the confines of my home,” She told him.

“A respectable choice,” He flirted and ordered.

When the drinks came Tom faltered a little, he’s only ever really been a spectator during his visits, or joined in with Marsha or James while they played with their subs. Prepositioning one of his own seemed awfully daunting, and he wasn’t sure he could take the rejection from this beautiful woman.

“So I must confess, I’ve never taken a sub on my own and I’m not too sure on the etiquette of asking someone to accept my collar,” He told her honestly.

“That’s just it, you ask,” Lady smiled at him, already knowing what she would say if he did ask her.

“My Lady, I am enchanted by your beauty, and your dazzling smile, it would be my pleasure if you would honor me with the chance to collar you for this evening,” He spoke softly as he gently placed his hand on hers.

Lady smiled at him before getting off her stool, Tom was worried she was about to walk away but she calmly sank to her knees, gathered her fire engine red hair in a pony tail and offered it to Tom to take.

Tom smiled widely.

“I accept,” She said.

“I’m very glad,” He told her producing the silver chain from his pocket, he carefully put it on her and took her hair, pulling her up gently by it.

“What is your sub name?” He asked her.

“Vladir,” She replied.

“Vladir,” He rolled it around on his tongue. “I like it,” He told her.

“Thank you my Lord,” She had a small smile on her face.

“Would you like to go upstairs?” He asked her with a cheeky grin, this he knew how to do.

“If my master allows it, I would very much like to, My Lord,” She replied.

Tom let go of her hair and took her hand.

“Would you like to let Mistress Marsha know where you’re going?”

“Mistress Marsha knows of where I’ll be,” She replied eyes downcast in submission.

Tom grinned, she was well trained.

“Good, let’s go,”

 

***

 

The room was typical. Plush carpet, a couch, and a large bench covered in toys, a log book to keep track of what had been used and a small black container under the bench for the used toys.

Tom ignored it all, he only needed her.

“You’re beautiful,” He told her as she straddled him on the couch, Tom slunk low in his seat.

“Thank you Master,” She purred happily, rubbing herself against his clothed erection.

“Tell me your limits, I want to know what you will and will not enjoy.” He ordered her.

“I don’t do anal, at all, I don’t mind unprotected oral but always a condom for penetration, I don’t mind toys but nothing too ridiculous or large, I enjoy pain but I don’t allow anything that will leave a mark for longer than a few days, bloodletting is not an option outside of a relationship and I don’t allow more than one partner unless it’s organized in advance. I like being spanked and whipped, I like biting and scratching, I’m particularly fond of hair pulling and I like things rough once we get into it,” She smiled at him.

“You’ve got a very well trained mouth,” He told her, referring to how eloquently she spoke and how well trained she was as a submissive.

“Thank you Master,” She grinned.

“Will you show me what you can do with it?” He asked rocking his hips up.

Vladir smirked and dropped to her knees, splaying his legs out wide she knelt between them, she leant forward and kissed him softly as her hands deftly undid his belt and fly, easing them down his hips until his cock was freed.

She took him in her hand, stroking him to full hardness before breaking the kiss and licking teasingly at the head of his cock.

Tom licked his lips, eyes hooded and lustful as he looked down at her.

She played with him for a while, soft kitten licks over his head, lips brushing over the shaft, suckling on just the very head of his cock, while Tom squirmed.

“Enough teasing, suck me,” He told her voice rough.

Vladir grinned and opened her mouth, sucking him down half way before pulling back, setting a quick rhythm.

Tom moaned loudly, one hand gathering all of her hair in a pony tail and using it to guide her deeper.

Vladir moaned around his cock, relaxing her jaw to take him deeper.

Tom gasped as he felt the back of her throat give way and take him down further.

“Shit!” He groaned as she pulled back off with a wet pop.

“I should have mentioned I have long mastered my gag reflex and I very much enjoy sucking cock,” She told him with a cheeky grin.

Tom used his grip on her hair to force her down again, Vladir went willingly, sucking hard on the upstroke until Tom planted his feet firmly on the floor and began to thrust his hips back up into her face.

“Yes,” He hissed, head dropping back on the couch.

He used his other hand not in her hair to hold her chin and began to thrust harder effectively holding her head in place.

Vladir moaned softly and let him fuck her mouth, roughly.

Tom opened his eyes and looked down at her, watching his cock move in and out of her slick lips.

“So good,” He panted. “So good Vladir, good little slut,” He told her, getting close.

“Do you swallow my slut? Or do you prefer to wear your prize?” He asked her.

Vladir sucked harder. Tom understood, forcing himself deeper.

She braced herself on his knees, breathing quickly through her nose.

Lord Kallivoski was a powerful man when he wanted to be, she noted and loved that.

She could feel the silver chain around her throat shift and move as they did and it made her smile inside.

There was a quick knock on the door followed by it opening.

“Occupied!” Tom shouted.

Luke was standing there.

“Luke?” He frowned.

“We’ve been compromised,” was all he said.

Tom swore loudly and pulled Vladir off his cock.

“Shit,” He cursed. “I’m so sorry, I have to go,” He told her.

“What?” She asked confused.

“I’m sorry, I can’t be seen here, I have to go,” He told her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her gently.

“I’m so sorry,” He said again.

“It’s alright, I understand, we have the same problem in Melbourne,” She told him.

“Will you be back?” He asked her.

“I’m here until the 22nd, I’ll be here each night between 10 and closing,” She told him reaching for the silver chain.

“Keep it, I’ll come back to finish this and collect it,” He promised.

“My Lord,” She gave him a small bow.

Tom smiled and kissed her again quickly.

“I’m sorry, I promise to make it up to you,” He called as Luke escorted him out the back entrance and into a waiting car.

“I told you not to come back here,” He scolded.

“Luke, I know it’s your job to keep my name out of the gossip columns but if I want to go out I can,” Tom shot back.

“Yes you can, just not to here,” Luke snapped.

Tom sighed frustrated.

“So did you pull me out for a reason or you just wanted me out of there?” He accused.

“Gemma Walker from TMZ was inside, I don’t know how she got in, but she did,” Luke told him.

“Shit,” Tom swore, that could have ended badly.

“Tom I know this is your lifestyle and I really have no say over it, but you can’t keep going back to that club,” Luke told him. And Tom knew he was right, as much as he hated that.

“Just once more?” Tom asked, he wasn’t above begging if he had to.

“Why?”

“Vladir,” Tom told him.

“That girl?”

Tom nodded.

Luke sighed.

“Alright, but it’ll only be for an hour at most, so make the most of it,” Luke warned.

Tom nodded already knowing what he’d do and making mental plans for the following night.


End file.
